


Text Fonts

by Alfreedom



Series: Event Work [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is stressed, Alfred is tired, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: usukustwiceperyear, don't disrespect Times New Roman like this, english coursework suFFERING, recovery is possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: After finishing his essay last minute, a very tired Alfred cuddles with Arthur for comfort, blabbering on about nothing. Warnings: A lot of swearing.





	Text Fonts

**Author's Note:**

> for the usukustwiceperyear "Recovery is Possible" event

“I’m at 1000 words now! God I don’t think I can do this!”

“Yes, you can, if you actually focus on writing instead of keep complaining about how many words you’ve typed in.”

“But─ I’m at 1007 now─ this is so stupid! I can barely find anything to write about with a question this broad!”

Arthur looked up from his book and sighed. “‘Explore how Miller portrays masculinity in A View From the Bridge’ is a very clear question if you ask me.”

“Well… I’m not asking you, Mr. ‘I got an A-star with only 900 words’. And that’s not even a question!” Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and turned to continue on his essay.

A few minutes passed until Arthur asked. “How many words are you at now?”

“...987.”

“How did it get so low?”

“I had to cut out all the extra words like ‘just’ and that kind of shit─ fuck! This entire paragraph is just me bullshitting on nothing! How am I supposed to get this done on time?” Alfred leaned back on his chair and groaned, hand on his face.

Arthur got up from the bed and stood behind him, skimming through everything he’s written.

“So how is it so far?” Alfred asked through his hands.

It took a while for Arthur to respond, making the other slowly grow nervous until, “...You forgot to capitalize the ‘R’ in ‘Rodolpho’,”

Alfred blinked before pushing the Brit away. “Fuck off, you inconsistent piece of trash!” He gritted his teeth making Arthur laugh loudly.

“I’m sorry, Alfred,” Arthur wheezed. “Do you really want my help?”

“...Yes.”

“Then,” he paused. “Change your font size to 11 please, don’t disrespect ‘Times New Roman’ like this─ agh!” Arthur couldn’t duck in time until Alfred body slammed into him onto the bed.

“Fuck you, Arthur! Fuck you!” Alfred pulled him into a headlock. “I swear if I didn’t love you so much, I would have kicked you in the shins.”

Arthur didn’t know whether to laugh or take him seriously. “Well then, I appreciate that you didn’t.”

“You better, because next time I’m seriously gonna mess that gorgeous face up… and not in the sexy way.”

“That’s nice… now don’t you need to finish that essay?” Arthur looked up at him, smiling innocently.

“I don’t trust that face but… fine,” Alfred quickly leaned down and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the nose before releasing him from his grasp and going back to his desk. “Now can you actually help me?”

“Fine,” Arthur sat up. “Get some evidence for the third point and bloody hell─ you are not submitting that conclusion, it looks like shit.”

“Ouch, harsh.”

“You asked for my help, love,” he smiled.

Alfred went back to working on the rest of the essay. It took about another half hour until he fist bumped the air in victory. “I finished!” He cried gleefully, submitting the final product. “And I swear if you point out another grammar mistake now I’m gonna fuck you up.”

“I won’t don’t worry…” Arthur raised his hands in surrender and read over the document. “You misspelled ‘Beatrice’.”

“What? Where─” Alfred scrolled through the pages looking for the error.

“I’m joking─”

“THAT’S IT─” He tackled the other onto the ground, weighing him down. “Now I would punch you in the face and I will… but I’m really tired and just need a hug,” Alfred flopped onto Arthur’s chest like a pancake, wrapping his arms around him. “Hug me back, asshole.”

“Too tired to punch me but not too tired to swear at me, eh?” Arthur chuckled, hugging him back. “You’re heavy though, get off.”

“Wow, rude,” Alfred mumbled, lifting up his head to face him. “I thought you liked… something─ ah fuck.”

“What?”

“I can’t come up with anything sexual to respond to that.”

“You’ve lost your touch, Alfred,” Arthur chuckled.

“No, it’s just the fuckin’ English essay that made me lose my touch… it’ll come back soon, don’t worry,” he winked before face planted onto Arthur’s chest again. “Your heart’s beating pretty fast, you good?”

Arthur petted his hair. “Yeah, just happy you can pay more attention to me now that your essay’s out of the way.”

“Aw, sorry, babe, but I’m tired, I’ll pay attention to you later…” Alfred yawned. 

“It’s only 6 PM,” Arthur said as a matter of fact.

“So?”

“So, you haven’t had dinner yet and it’s far too early to get some sleep, get up,” the Brit tried to pry him off of him but to no avail. “Alfred, please?”

“M’tired…” Alfred mumbled, Arthur barely understanding what he’s saying.

“You can be tired later,” Arthur tried.

Alfred shook his head. “But I’m tired now, please can I just sleep?”

“Not on me,” he tried to push him off.

Alfred groaned then rolled off of the Brit, cuddling into himself and curling up into a ball on the floor.

Arthur sat up. “You’re not really going to sleep on the floor, are you?”

“I am, just fuckin’ watch me,” Alfred dared him, shutting his eyes as a challenge.

Arthur stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “No, you’re not. Get up Alfred, sleep on the bed.”

“Noo, too tired,” Alfred fussed.

“To stand up?”

“English can really stress your legs out y’know?” Alfred whined, still having his eyes closed. “It’s not fair that you didn’t have to do it.”

“I’m in year 12 you nonce, I’ve already done it,” Arthur stood up and sat on the bed, staring down at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, that ain’t fair… now let me sleep.”

Arthur wasn’t having it. “The floor is dirty and you’ll get sick from the dust under your bed, come here, we can cuddle.” When he didn’t get a response, he was starting to get a little impatient. Why was Alfred so stubborn? Now, Arthur wasn’t exactly the strongest out of the two but he’d at least try to carry Alfred up onto the bed. So squatting down next to him, he wormed his hands under Alfred and tried to lift him up.

“Agh! Okay, okay! I’ll get up!” Alfred wriggled in Arthur’s grasp and fell out of his arms and onto the floor again.

“Good,” Arthur smiled, pleased.

When he climbed onto the bed again, Alfred followed him suite, laying down with his head on Arthur’s lap. Looking up into Arthur’s eyes, he grinned. “Thanks for being an asshole about my essay.”

“Your welcome,” Arthur smiled back, his hands carding through Alfred’s blonde hair. “I’d rather you didn’t sleep now but if you’re that tired…”

“I’ll try to stay awake for you, Artie… you got all my attention now.”

“I’m glad,” he chuckled. “You got really worked up about that essay.”

“Well, duh, I totally left it until last minute and had a shit ton to improve on… and you pointing out my text fonts wasn’t very helpful,” Alfred pouted.

Arthur chuckled quietly. “Trust me, your teacher will thank me for that.”

“Oh yeah? Well thanks to that I got a hand cramp, I knew I should’ve used Comic Sans…” Alfred whispered with a grin.

Arthur fake gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would,” he reassured threateningly. “Then I’d write in font size 8 with Comic Sans and have no capital letters on any of the names,” he added.

“You’re such a rebel.”

“Hell yeah I am…” Alfred cheered with all the enthusiasm his tired self could muster before yawning. “A very tired rebel now that all that shit’s done… a very tired rebel with a hand cramp too.”

“From typing on a keyboard?”

“Hey, you can get hand cramps from anything,” Alfred scolded.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Alfred paused. “...Massage my hand, please?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Is this an excuse to get me to hold your hand?”

“Maybe, maybe not but it hurts.”

“FIne, fine… which hand?”

Alfred placed his right hand in Arthur’s face making him swat it away. “Don’t do that, you pleb,” he tsked, gently taking his hand before rubbing circles into the palm. Alfred winced a little but relaxed as Arthur tenderly rubbed his fingers and knuckles. “Does it feel better?” He asked after a few minutes of this.

“Mhm, yeah… thanks, Art,” Alfred yawned.

“Careful, you’ll catch flies,” Arthur teased.

“Shut up…” he yawned again.

“Just wait until you get your mocks though, you’ll be up for days with multiple hand cramps,” the Brit patted his cheek.

“Y’think I’m excited for that?” Alfred looked up at him.

Arthur shrugged.

“You’d massage my hands if they get cramps though, right?”

“Of course and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but the amount of coffee you drink on a daily basis could honestly save you.”

“Score for coffee!” Alfred weakly fist pumped the air to which Arthur grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“You’re still very tired, aren’t you?” He asked, stroking Alfred’s knuckles.

Alfred nodded before lightly hitting Arthur in the face with his other hand. “Not tired enough to not punch you from before though.”

“Oh, you wound me,” Arthur fake cried. “I’m in so much pain right now.”

“So much pain,” Alfred emphasized. “My fists are fists of steel but they still somehow kept your beautiful fucking gorgeous face intact,” he cupped Arthur’s right cheek with the hand he supposedly “punched” him with.

“How are you so affectionate when you’re tired, hm?” Arthur asked, placing his hand over Alfred’s.

“What do you mean? I’m always─” he yawned, “─affectionate whether I’m asleep or not… sure you ain’t talkin’ about yourself there?” Alfred teased.

“Hah, maybe… sleep for a little bit, Alfred. I’ll wake you up when your mum calls us down.”

“In a few, I still wanna talk to you…” Alfred pouted.

“We talk everyday at school… and out of school.” Arthur pointed out.

“Yeah but…” Alfred bit his lip, thinking of what to say. “You’re moral support.”

Arthur chuckled. “Moral support? For what? Your essay’s submitted.”

“For… for my life… You’re like, an angel─”

“An angel?” Arthur raised a brow.

“Don’t get cocky… you’re an evil angel,” Alfred poked his nose. “And I… uh… I forgot where I was going with this.”

Arthur shook his head. “You’re so dumb.”

“Hey that’s mean… you’re the dumb one,”

Arthur laughed. “Lies I tell you.”

There was a short pause until Alfred piped up. “Is it possible to be drunk on tiredness?”

The other pondered for a moment. “Maybe… I sometimes do… or I get drunk in general─” he added making Alfred let out a short boisterous laugh.

“You’re illegal dude.”

“Not in England,” Arthur said smugly with a grin.

“This ain’t England… my boyfriend’s a criminal.”

“Who’s the rebel now?” Arthur chaffed.

“Shush…” the American covered his mouth jokingly. After a couple seconds he added, “or maybe I’m just drunk of love because I’m so in love with you.”

Arthur went silent, staring down at Alfred. “I… that’s a bold statement,”

“It’s true though,” Alfred pointed out.

Not quite knowing how to respond to that, Arthur nodded. “I see…”

“You don’t love me?” Alfred frowned in jest.

“I do,” Arthur responded immediately before adding: “very much in fact.”

Alfred beamed. “That’s always nice to hear…” he snuggled up closer to the Brit. “I love you too, Artie.”

“Getting a bit too comfortable, are we?” Arthur chuckled.

Alfred yawned again. “Hush, that essay had me beat.”

“I can see that, maybe you’ll feel better if you actually sleep now, I’ll wake you up later.”

“Not until… I can’t come up with any kind of excuse right now, I just wanna talk to you still.”

“Way to reveal your plans,” Arthur laughed, smiling down at him.

“I didn’t reveal them,” Alfred insisted. “I’m setting this up for a plot twist.”

“Oh Really?”

“Yeah…” Alfred exhaled. “It’ll be epic,” he added.

Arthur leaned back against the wall. “Tell me about it.”

“My plot twist?”

“Whatever you want,” Arthur shrugged.

“Plot twist, you actually fall asleep and I stay up. That would be pretty funny, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, it would…” Arthur sighed. “Or maybe, you fall asleep now and I stay up until your mum calls you down. You sleep and dream good dreams because you finished your essay. How about that?” Arthur didn’t get a response, Alfred had already fallen asleep cuddled up against him with his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my suffering when writing my mock coursework uwu
> 
> -b


End file.
